


Not Something I Expected

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Alec froze, his eyes widening when he saw the DVD in his boyfriend's hand. He quickly recovered and snatched it away, throwing it into his dresser and slamming the drawer shut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt that asked: for someone as repressed as he is, Alec's got surprisingly well-developed tastes in pornography / erotica...

It had been shoved far underneath Alec's bed. The only reason Magnus had even found it was because he had dropped his ear cuff and it had rolled under. He pulled out the dusty DVD and smiled. "Well, well, well, Alexander," Magnus said. "This is not something I expected from you."

"What are you-" Alec froze, his eyes widening when he saw the DVD in his boyfriend's hand. He quickly recovered and snatched it away, throwing it into his dresser and slamming the drawer shut. He kept his back to Magnus, unable to look at his boyfriend. "I uh-, I haven't watched that in a very, very long time."

"I can tell," Magnus said, walking over and placing a hand on Alec's shoulder. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, I have quite a collection of porn myself. I was just surprised that you had some. You didn't seem the type."

After a moment, Alec took a deep breathe and pulled the DVD back out. "I don't normally watch these kinds of things, or look at it. It stayed hidden in the back of my closet for months because I was terrified that someone would find it." Magnus gave his shoulder a gently squeeze and he turned around to face his boyfriend. "I-uh-I didn't know you like that kind of thing either."

Magnus smiled. "Perhaps you would like to see it sometime?"

Alec's blushed and he looked down at the ground for a moment. He took a deep breath before looking back up at Magnus. "I don't have anything going on for a couple of hours, maybe-maybe we could watch it now?"

Magnus looked surprised for a moment. "I think I would like that very much." He leaned up and pressed his lips to Alec's before flicking his hand towards the door to lock it. "I've seen this one before. You have good taste, Alexander."

Alec blushed again and smiled. "Thank you."


End file.
